A Mother's Birthday
by Crystal Jaganshi
Summary: Hayate knows exactly what his Mommy wants for her birthday.


I lifted my head as the sunlight from the window shone on me, waking me up. I know today is a special day for my Mommy because everyone was asking what she wanted for her birthday. She told them that she didn't want anything but I know better. I am her son after all.

I trotted over to my Mommy's bed and jumped up on it. She seemed to be murmuring in her sleep and I was able to pick up an "Oh!", a rather suggestive "Stop that!", and a slight giggle. Oh yeah, I defiantly knew who Mommy is dreaming about. I began to lick her feet and she squirmed and a sigh of pleasure escaped her lips. Then, when my stomach growled, I decided it was time for Mommy to stop fantasizing and wake up.

I climbed over her body and nuzzled her rosy face gently. "Nooooo, Hayate." She groaned as her eyelids fluttered open. I yipped happily and she sighed. "Well, it was a nice dream while it lasted. Just a dream." She added somewhat sadly. I nuzzled her again and she laughed. "But I know I'll always see your face when I wake up in the morning right boy?" I yipped again and she sat up and kissed my forehead. She then got up and cooked breakfast for us.

It was Saturday which was a good thing. My friend Bernie, a blue jay, landed on the window sill of Mommy's room. I jumped up on the chair next to it and barked a good morning through the window.

"Mornin' Hayate. Skippy says the plan is good to go. The target was spotted about fifteen minutes ago and is now sitting in the prime spot. Ice cream vendor should be around in a hour and a half." He chirped.

"Thanks! See you in a few!" I barked and waddled back into the kitchen as Bernie flew away. Mommy had already set my food and water out so I dug in. When mommy finished her breakfast a few minutes later I began to whine.

"Alright. Let me get dressed and we'll head out to the park okay?" Mommy said as she smiled at me. I love it when she smiles at me. That way, I know that she won't pull her gun on me later.

I followed Mommy into her room to help her decide what to wear today. She had to look absolutely stunning for the plan to work to its fullest. When she opened her closet, I tugged on the pair of new jeans she had bought. She laughed and said "Are you picking my clothes today Hayate? What else should I wear?"

I sat and thought for a minute looking at the closet. Mommy reached in and pulled out a collared shirt and I growled. She hung it back up and pulled out a three quarter blouse. I paused and then growled. Mommy needs something that exposes a bit more skin. It is spring after all.

"Oh, I know. What about that new lavender tank top Gracia bought me for my birthday?" She asked as she pulled it out and I gave an approving bark. Even though it was a spaghetti strap, the little pink flower in the bottom corner and the thin string of green ivy running part way up the side and along the bottom made it perfect. She decided to exchange the jeans for khaki Bermuda shorts and let her hair run loose. I pulled out her khaki colored flip flops as she put on her make up. I then went by the door and got my leash.

"Ready Hayate?" I barked happily in return. As we walked towards the park, she told me the errands we have to do today. But I was busy listening to Bernie inform me of the current situation.

"He got up and walked around a bit and found a tree to read under in the south side of the park. I think he may fall asleep though."

"Perfect!" I barked and I felt a tug on my leash. I turned around to see Mommy frowning at me.

"Don't bark at that bird Hayate." She said and I whined. She came over and pattered my head and I heard Bernie say 'See ya there.'

After we got into the park, the target was sighted well, smelled really. I barked excitedly as I caught whiff of the target's scent. Mommy of course couldn't see the target yet but she would soon. As she let me off the leash I began down the path and thumped my tail.

"You found someone we know Hayate? Lead the way." She told me recognizing my sign. So I led her down the path and then up through the grass where I spotted Alice, a rather cute Charles Spaniel, playing Frisbee with her owner. I picked up my head as I barked hello and then jumped over the pile of squirrel poop that I almost walked through. The Frisbee had somewhat landed near me so she came bounding over.

"Hey Black Hayate! Isn't today great? Those squirrels are nasty. You really ought to keep an eye out."

I inwardly groaned. She had seen me almost walk right through that dung! Great! At least she looks really cute today… "Today is great actually. It's my Mommy's birthday!"

"Really? What are you getting her?" She asked.

"The best present ever. Will you be around here later?" I said with a glance back to Mommy, who was chatting with Alice's owner.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, just stick around and you'll see a pretty good show. Expect it to be around the time the ice cream man shows up."

"Will do Hayate. Oh, my master is calling. Bye!" She barked as she bounded off.

"Bye Alice!" Yeah she's really cute… at least she's going to see my present for Mommy.

I barked at Mommy and she began to follow me. Finally, when the target was in sight to Mommy, I broke out into a full run. Yes! The target is sleeping! I jumped onto the target and began to lick his face.

The target woke up just as Mommy came up. "There's a picture for Hughes's scrapbook."

"H-Hawkeye? Tell him to get off!"

"'C'mon boy. Roy doesn't love your kisses as much as I do." She sat down next to the slobber-faced Colonel and leapt in her lap and began to give her kisses on her face.

"That's gross."

"No, it's love. Right boy?" And I gave her a happy bark and a tail wag. She then pulled out my favorite ball and we played fetch. But being the awesome son I am, I was able to listen to every word.

"So, what's with the reading glasses?"

"What's with the tank top?"

"Is a woman not allowed to look attractive every once and awhile?"

"Is a man not allowed to have reading glasses?"

"I've never seen you with reading glasses Roy."

"I've never seen you with a tank top on Riza."

"That's because you don't see me on the weekends. And because I usually don't wear tank tops."

"My point exactly."

I saw my Mommy roll her eyes as I brought the ball back. I decided I would give it to my Daddy, well the man whose close enough to be my Daddy any way. He was dressed nicely today too. Khaki shorts and a light green button down shirt with brown flip flops. I didn't know he had a pair of those.

"So what's your excuse for the glasses?"

"Sometimes they help me focus better." He shrugged and threw the ball for me.

"Hmm, you should bring them to work."

"No way. I will not be seen in glasses at work. That will make me look old."

"Too bad you're turning 30 in the fall."

"Thanks Ms. 26."

"You're welcome."

They settled into a silence and I got tired of running back and forth and I decided that they have really good throwing arms. As I settled into my Mommy's lap I noticed my Close-But-Not-Yet-Daddy eyeing Mommy as I usually do Alice. Oh yeah, I chose a good outfit for her today.

"You know, it worked."

"What did?"

"The tank top."

"Meaning?"

"I'm guessing this is your 'once and awhile'."

I looked up when she paused and saw her blush. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She then reached over, to my discomfort, pulled the clear reading glasses out of the case and put them on my CBNY Daddy and them smiled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking that they don't make you look old."

"Is that so?"

"Mm, yes."

"So what do I look like then?"

"I'd have to say… really old!"

"What!"

I rolled over on my belly and Mommy scratched me as she laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"You had better been. So really, what do I look like?"

"The contrary."

"Oh? Is that so?"

Mommy let out a small giggle. She must be in a really good mood to be flirting with CBNY Daddy.

"Well Riza?"

"You can guess."

"Or you could tell me."

"But that wouldn't be any fun now would it?"

"Why do good women have to be so mysterious?"

"Because good women know the secret to reeling in good men."

"Like a fish?"

"Hook, line, and sinker."

Another silence followed and I spotted Bernie. I got up to mark my territory and barked up "Where's the vender?"

"It should be coming soon." He chirped back. Just then I saw the vender pull up. I looked back and saw Mommy and CBNY Daddy flirting still. I began to bark and when I got Mommy's attention I darted towards the vender.

I stopped when a girl in line wanted to pet me. I smelled my Mommy and felt the tug of the collar as she snapped on my leash, which was supposedly a punishment. However today, everything revolved around that leash. I barked up to Bernie "Tell Skippy to get in position."

After Mommy and CBNY Daddy had finished the ice cream that they had been so rude not to share, they began to walk towards home, well my home. They stopped at the intersection that led towards CBNY Daddy's apartment. As they talked I waited and waited. Then I got the signal from Bernie.

I was sitting next to Mommy on the right, the hand that she was holding my leash. Skippy, my squirrel buddy darted from the trees on the left side towards home. So I went around CBNY Daddy in "an attempt to catch the squirrel." I pulled as hard as I could on the leash without it hurting me and I looked back at my Mommy. It worked perfectly. I sat where I was and Bernie and Skippy came close by to watch the scene unfold.

"S-Sorry about Hayate. Dogs will be dogs." Mommy was so not serious.

"We know all about that now don't we."

"What an overused reference." Bernie said and Skippy and I nodded.

"Hey great job. I just hope you roped the right guy with her."

"Alice!" I barked happily. Score! This totally makes up for stepping in squirrel dung.

As she sat down next to me, I felt the tension on my collar release. "Oh crap." I braced myself for the whiplash and closed my eyes.

"Don't worry. We got ya covered." Skippy said and true to his word. He was holding onto the handle and Alice had it clamped in her jaw. She brought it over gently and Skippy took off the leash form my collar.

"Thanks." I said gratefully.

"You're welcome. That's a fate that I wouldn't wish on any fellow canine." Alice said and we all went back to watching Mommy and CBNY Daddy.

"You know," we heard him murmur their faces inches apart, "I haven't told you Happy Birthday yet."

"Oh?" she said softly and then-

"Touchdown! I am such a good dog! I know exactly what my Momma wants oh yeah!" I barked happily.

"That is so romantic. Great job thinking that up." Alice said.

"Thanks but I wouldn't have been able to pull it off with out Bernie and Skippy." I said turning towards my friends.

"All in a days work. See ya later!" Skippy said running back to his tree.

"No problem bud. You've chased off a couple 'a cats for me, it's the least I could do. See you 'round!" I watched Bernie fly off and turned towards Alice.

"I think she's very happy." She said turning towards the now making out couple.

"I think so too." I said happily. Now Mommy wouldn't feel sad when she woke up anymore.

"I gotta go. See you later Black Hayate." And she nuzzled me before turning tail.

"Bye Alice." I said dreamily. Yeah…. Really cute…..

"Hayate!"

I snapped to my Mommy's worried voice. She probably realized she wasn't holding onto my leash anymore.

"The leash didn't snap you did it? Oh. That's odd." She said picking me up.

Daddy bent over and picked up my leash. "Didn't you put the leash on him?"

"Yes but…" I looked Mommy right in the eye and barked.

"But?"

"I think I have a very smart dog. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Is he going to walk?"

"No, I think I'll carry him."

"Carry… him…"

"Yes." I nuzzled into her chest and saw the jealous look on Daddy's face. She put her face and whispered "Thanks Black Hayate." And I licked her face in return.

"Can't you put him down? I wanna hold your hand." Daddy whined.

I growled playfully and Mommy said "Now boys, you have to share and right now it's Hayate's turn. Believe me, you'll have a turn later."

Daddy's eyebrows went up at the emphasized later and I licked my Mommy's face. It was about time I had to share.


End file.
